


玻璃盏

by Akisenya



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akisenya/pseuds/Akisenya
Summary: 年轻的剑士为了改善同医生的关系可谓是费尽了心思。他认为应该给救护车一件礼物，作为那个小小模型的回礼。





	玻璃盏

这位年轻的剑士为了改善和医生的关系可谓是费尽了心思。他不明白，为什么在救护车心甘情愿离开失落之光去寻他回来之后，当他每次兴致勃勃地走进医疗室时依然是一张紧巴巴的脸。

这些天，待在自己房间里寻求孤独的极限之余，他一直在考虑的就是这件事。

 

【灵魂行者世界的临时背离记】

 

“恕我直言，阿漂，”背离若有所思地想了一会对面年轻人提出的问题后，在吧台后拿起一只酒杯斟上，“我们的医生认为你是个蠢货。”

“我知道，我知道……”漂移有些不耐烦地把下巴抵在手臂上抱怨道，“我不是问他对我的看法！嗯，也许我可能暗示过我想问这个问题，但是我更需要的是改变现状的一些建议。”

“嘿，放宽心点儿。老救觉得失落之光号上的许多人都是蠢货来着！不仅如此，他不止一次地表示过在登上这艘船后，自己也变蠢了不止一星半点。你可以尽量在这些蠢货中做表现较好的那一个。”补天士乐观地拍了拍漂移的肩膀。他刻意在强调“许多人”这个短语时死死地盯着背离，同时露出灿烂的笑容。

 

背离跳了起来。他顺手抄起一个开瓶器:“天，我没听错吧？你刚刚是不是试图用‘蠢货’这个词针对我？如果我都可以被归入医生的蠢货名单，那补天士你岂不是这艘船上的头号？”

漂移绝望地把头埋进臂弯。他认为他已经尽力在做了。在被放逐后，他早已对重逢不抱希望——但救护车肯独自一人踏上寻找他的旅程这件事，单单是这件事就让他感动得近乎落泪。他想象着在偌大的宇宙中，救护车乘着穿梭机奔走于各个星系，只是为了寻回他眼里众多蠢货中的一个。

 

他乡遇故知的情景仍在漂移脑海中挥之不去：他站在穿梭机上，而医生熟悉的声音从下方传来，还是和在失落之光上一样的亲切，充满活力。他又惊又喜地喊出医生的名字，一个箭步冲到门口往下张望。

“救护车？！”

……

该死，别再想了，别再想了。漂移强制自己停止回溯这段今天已经循环了9次的回忆。换成其他人，其他任何人救护车也同样会那么做！拜托，漂移，别会错了意！

 

他很心烦。总而言之，自从救护车把他带回来之后，他感觉自己看医生的眼神有些变化。至于究竟是怎样的变化，他不敢考虑太多。似乎不仅仅是感激，似乎。

他从座位上站起身：“多谢你们的建议，朋友们。”今天的医疗室之旅还没开始呢。他得赶在救护车下班之前去看看，顺便跟医生说说话——即便这些天真正聊上的也没几句。出门前，他好像想起来什么，回头冲补天士咧嘴一笑：“多谢款待，小补。下次我请客。”随即便匆匆向前走去，直到消失在走廊尽头。

补天士和背离面面相觑。“哦，可怜的漂移，”背离开始收拾桌面，“虽然我很欣赏他的勇气，但我认为一个整天观察周围人灵光的状态，谈论阈限空间之类的事儿，元始天尊的忠实粉丝——不好意思，大不敬了——是信徒，跟老救没法对话。”

补天士耸了耸肩：“别这样！我看老救挺喜欢这孩子的，不然他干嘛从我这儿搞了架穿梭机，缺席了那么长时间！”

 

“嘿，注意你的用词小补。漂移跟你可差不多大，别说得自己跟个老头似的。”背离抗议起来，同时以极快的速度凑近补天士，神秘地问道：

“你觉得怎么样？”

“什么怎么样？”补天士满脸疑惑地看着对方，而提问者正努力地向他挤眉弄眼，暗示他说点什么。

“就是——他们俩！”背离继续提示。

 

“他们俩？你是说，救护车和漂移？”

 

背离拼命点头，光学镜闪烁着激动的光芒。

“救护车和漂移会怎么样？”

背离屏住了呼吸。

 

补天士眯着眼，抬头望着天花板考虑了半晌，突然察觉到了背离的意图。

“啊！你是说他们俩！？他们俩？！”他难以置信地歪着头。他突然觉得背离十分神奇。于是他抬起左手手指，又抬起右手手指，把他们碰在一起。

 

在确认背离看到了这个手势后，他接着小心翼翼地向他确认：“你是说——他们俩？见面？约会？成为——火种伴侣之类的？”

背离感动地擦着光学镜：“天，小补你真是个天才。”

 

 

“我不知道。”补天士坦言。

可能是背离身边的低气压太过强大，以致补天士觉得他都有点儿褪色了。他抱歉地拍了下背离的肩膀：“老兄，我真的不知道。阿漂平时也没说过这个，你也知道他挺喜欢独处的，什么冥想这些，嗯，宗教活动。我没想到你会把他们凑到一起来看！不过要是情况真如你所言，我当然会和大家一起祝贺他俩，顺便为他们开个派对。”

背离低着头。他看起来对补天士的回答很不满意。过了一会儿，他抬起头，缓缓地向补天士伸出手。

“嗨，我就知道你理解我的看法……”补天士微笑着，也伸出手想跟背离来个友好的和解。

 

“酒钱。双份的。”

 

【灵魂行者的世界 医疗室】 

 

救护车和急救员正在进行船员健康的例行检查。速率在一旁记录医疗日志。听到了熟悉的脚步声，她抬起头望向门口：“看起来我们的大夫忙得不可开交。”说完这句话她对急救员使了个眼色，露出耐人寻味的笑容。

 

急救员知道她是指救护车，但他不像速率那样爱开玩笑。他不受控制地跟随速率的视线往门口看，又尴尬地移回目光，偷看救护车的表情。

“行了，行了。就当是我输了这场猜谜比赛——别再拿我寻开心了！”救护车无奈地举起双手。他已经尽量让自己习惯速率的调侃了，但现在他仍然非常想在她身上开个洞。“你们等我一下。”说完这些，他就向门口走去。那边正有个熟悉的身影探头探脑。

作为医生，他不希望医疗室内有医患以外的第三种身份出现，于是他干脆出门，看看面前这位看到他既开心又拘谨的剑士有什么话要对他说。

“下午好，漂移。”他简短地打了个招呼，“今天又来观察我的灵光吗？”他尝试说句俏皮话来缓和气氛，但下一秒他意识到了自己的愚蠢——漂移会当真的。

果然，漂移急忙摇头：“不，不是的！不是关于灵光的事。”

救护车在心里轻轻叹了口气。他颇有些漫不经心地接下话茬：“嗯，那么就是来找我聊天的。有什么可以帮到你的吗？”漂移把一只手从背后伸出来。只见他手掌中央稳稳地放着一个小巧的、花朵盛开的器皿。这些花不同于灵魂行者星球上的品种，是名副其实的有机物。各色的花朵簇拥在一起，显得生机勃勃。

“这些天我一直在准备这个，”漂移小心翼翼地把器皿捧到医生面前，湛蓝的光学镜里泛出兴奋的光，“照顾有机物比我想象的困难多了，每天都要进行补充水分之类的一系列工序。不过万幸的是我做到了，并且非常高兴地看到它们状态不错。”

救护车俯下身仔细地观察了一番。“非常——精致。要我说的话。”他评价道，虽然他并不知道这和他究竟有什么关系。“这是回礼。”漂移热切地解释道，“你送给我了一个‘我的模型’。记得吗？在回失落之光号的路上。”

“啊，这真是……我是说，当然记得了。”救护车很吃惊这小子会对这件事如此上心。

 

漂移所说的“我的模型”的制作材料是救护车在老十的房间里找到的。当时他爬进老十狭小的住所，看到墙上的那幅巨大的壁画。震撼人心的是那上面都是陪伴失落之光一路走来的，最亲密的朋友。他细细欣赏画上的一切，理性告诉他这就是老十画的全部了，但他却认为总是有位置给那个人的。他确认了一遍，最终证实那个人不在老十的画上。

同样的情节也发生在老十制作的失落之光缩小版上。当然那个人不会在“大家”之中。他已经走了，而自己默许了这件事的发生，导致老十艺术品最终的缺憾。但对老十来说，这两件都是完整的作品：他来的时候，那个人正在被放逐。

 

救护车发现自己一直都无法接受那孩子的离开。他曾扪心自问，自己是不是一直对漂移格外用心，以至每当需要他选择某一方表达自己观点的时候，他早已不经意站在剑士的一边了。

他最后的行为是对这个问题的最好的答复。他拿起一些材料，想象着那个人的样子开始组装：这边是肩部的装甲。这边是面甲。身旁的两把长刀以及背后的巨剑。对像他这样技术精湛的外科医生来说，组装本身是不成问题的；故仅耗时个把分钟，缩小版的漂移就被他制作出来了。要是救护车单纯地按照自己的风格制作模型，他可能会选择更加还原机体比例的组合方式。但是他不希望这些愚蠢的惯性思维让漂移显得和老十的“大家”格格不入——于是一个有着大大光学镜，傻兮兮地咧开嘴笑的小剑士诞生了。救护车把它摆在穿梭机的操作台上，随即他启程了。

他对这小子的确有一份自私的偏爱。

……

他接过那个盛满鲜花的玻璃盒子，内心讶异于这个小巧工艺品的精美。

“谢谢。”救护车真诚地看着漂移的眼睛。医生在好脾气状态下的浅笑还是非常让漂移着迷的。他有些愣愣地盯着面前的人，嘴角在不经意间也挂上了笑容。

就在这时候，漂移的电话不合时宜地响了起来。该死！他很想把通讯器一扔了之，但医生示意他完全可以不用顾及自己。于是他接了，没好气地说了声：

“喂？”

“伙计，我是背离。刚才我想到一个绝妙的点子！”

 

 

【灵魂行者的世界的临时背离记 第二天】

 

医生还没下班。补天士在和威震天争吵。挡板尝试把一瓶能量劲酒倒着立起来。狂飙在一旁坐着唱歌。旋刃早就让五品脱佳酿下了肚，此时正说着些颠三倒四的话。荣格——可怜的荣格。刹车没了，他还没从悲伤中缓过神来呢……

我们今天的主角之一漂移坐在我对面。他正在烦恼中；他最近每天都在烦恼。半小时前他就来了，当时我的临时酒吧里还一个人都没有。也许我应该给你还原下那时的场景：

漂移心神不宁地坐下。他点了杯高浓度的能量劲酒。

“哈啰，阿漂。很高兴你采纳了我的计划。”我欢快地给他满上，“待会儿的背离记（临时）之夜绝对是向老救表白心迹的大好时机。”

“我觉得慢慢来其实也没多大问题……”我们的剑士显然还在犹豫。漂移之前在电话里跟我说过，考虑到救护车本人是否喜欢这种“在大家面前喊出来”的方式，他害怕鲁莽的行为会搞砸一切。为了展示“慢慢来”的成果，他绘声绘色地向我描述了救护车在看到他的礼物后和蔼可亲的笑容。“他说‘我的普神！多么美丽的生物啊！当它们踩着某个韵律起舞的时候，我甚至能听见天尊在我耳边低语。’他开心极了。”漂移明显沉浸了在自己的回忆中。

我对此当然嗤之以鼻：“放屁。老救不会在乎这些的！听我说，让慢慢来见鬼去吧。你要做的只有别太紧张，把这杯干了，在我精心准备的灯光中上台！然后咱们的医生在鲜花掌声中感动地走上来，仪式可以当场举行也可以你们私下办了——

嗒——哒！一对幸福的火种伴侣由此诞生。” 

我滔滔不绝地发表着演讲。我不知道他听进去了多少，反正他就维持着那样的愁容一直坐到现在。紧张是正常的表现。就连我也为他紧张。

 

当旋刃喝到第十品脱的时候，我的视觉传感器捕捉到背离记（临时）的入口走进来今天的主角之二。医生看起来罕见的心情很好，是个好兆头。

他对即将要发生的事还一无所知。我捅了漂移好几下：“他到了，漂移。他到了。”

漂移猛地抬起头，可怜巴巴地看着我。

“哦，背离……”

我无言地点点头，用我可以做出的最坚定的表情鼓励他。老兄，话筒就在音箱旁边。祝你好运——最后牢记补天士时常挂在嘴边的那句话。

他把剩下的酒一饮而尽，尽管这有些勉强。酒劲太大，熏得他眼眶旁边流了些清洗液出来。他清了清嗓子，然后走到话筒旁。我把从小诸葛那儿搞来的高功率镁光灯打开，确保这束光可以把剑士完整地包围起来。

 

“咳咳。大家听得见吗——”他话还没说完，声反馈形成的高频啸叫声就让所有人皱起了眉。

 

开局不利啊。我把听觉传感器的灵敏度调到零，同时把发声器声音调到最大值朝漂移吼：

“漂移！话筒拿开点！别对着音箱！再拿开点——好了！”

所有人都看着这个光晕下的剑士。他站在那阖上光学镜，好像是在通过跟天尊的交流来去除心中的杂念。我比以往任何时候都希望他现在真的可以得到神启。

与此同时，我飞快的瞟了一眼站在远处的救护车。他正和其他人一样，带着疑惑的神情注视漂移。没发现什么异样的情绪，这让我有点点失落。

 

“呃，”漂移又开始说话了，这次他似乎被自己声音的回声吓了一跳。毕竟他不像补天士一样总发表什么讲话。把自己想成补天士！我用内线联系他。

“——直到万众一心。”

这句话从漂移口中说出来未免有趣。许多人笑出了声。当然这“许多人”里不包含补天士。他不悦地嘟囔起来：“我会考虑要不要收些专利费。”

“感谢各位今天的到来。我是漂移。今天我站在这里，是想在大家的见证下，向一位朋友表达一路走来我对他的感激—— 以及我最近才意识到的爱意。”

人群开始躁动。

 

 

人群开始躁动。背离兴奋地吹起口哨。

漂移站在光束中央。他在说那些话时，把视野里除了医生以外的人都抹去了。他的视觉传感器只允许接收到关于救护车的信号。

 

他现在完全平静下来了。

 

“我没疯，也没傻；没输赌局，也没嗑药。

所以我接下来说的每句话都可以用我的信仰发誓，它们千真万确。”

 

与此同时，医生注意到了那个年轻人灼灼的目光。起先他只是认为漂移看着的是他那一片区域的某人——不是他就对了。他感觉体表在那片视野里有点发烫。

于是他往左边靠了一些。

好了，这片地方挺空的。如果火种也有表情的话，此时救护车的火种正在苦涩地微笑。他不愿再想太多，更不愿意深挖内心对这一幕的真实想法。

他多希望那个人是——

 

 

他猛地回过神。其他人都在看他。他好像听到背离在尖叫。

“他救过我的命，我也救过他的。他经常当面嘲笑我的信仰，拿科学不遗余力地否定我的神灵；我也会抓住每一个可以证明祂们存在的现象去回敬他的一元论。

在这一点上，我们彼此都想说服对方。

为什么无论是他还是我都喜欢在那方面大费周章……这也是我最近才弄懂的。”漂移自始至终都只对着他说话。

 

他说的一直是他们的事。怪不得大家都在看我。救护车的中央处理器开始嗡嗡作响。上一次它发出声音还是在他通过医疗测验的时候。他拼命地握拳，因为他怕不这样做电流脉冲会烧坏他的电路板。

“因为我们俩除这话题以外，各个方面都很合得来。”

说完这句话，漂移短暂地停顿了几秒。他现在是真正地与医生对视了：医生的目光不及他的灼热，而且大部分都带着震惊的意味——但他全身发抖。他努力地克制着什么。

 

他在等待漂移说出他的名字。

 

“我想说——”

 

 

【此时此刻】

 

“……他耸耸肩，叹了口气，说了一个字。

‘靠。’”

黑色的殡葬机器人在念悼词。漂移发现自己又走神了。他最近会时不时进入冥想状态。他感觉自己总是做些回到过去的梦，梦里救护车活得好好的。

在背离怂恿的那次表白后，他和救护车在一块儿了。后来他们一起开了家诊所。救护车把“我的模型”和玻璃盒子放在自己的办公桌上，盒子里的花朵还是那时候漂移亲手种下的。至于为什么它们可以保持新鲜，这个得去问小诸葛。有一次漂移想起来表白那件事，问他的伴侣当时的心情。

“非常震惊。这是第一反应；难以置信，这是第二反应。跟震惊也没差到哪儿去。

第三反应，也就是最终反应——说狂喜一点不为过。”救护车正忙着给他检查线路。他耐心地把略显陈旧的部分挑出来，再换上崭新的。“这样一来你就不会感到这块地方总是疼了，把手臂弯曲一下试试。”

他不会允许这个话题这么快结束的。于是他换了种问法：“要是我那时候没说你的名字……只是假设……”

 

医生用不带任何玩笑的语气轻声说道：“那我真的会难过极了，成为一个悲伤孤独的老人。”

 

“现在是我了，阿救。悲伤孤独的老人是我。”漂移自言自语道。

来悼念救护车的朋友们陆陆续续地离开了。墓碑前只剩下漂移一个人。他从怀里掏出那个花朵盛放的盒子。

漂移把器皿捧到墓碑前。“这些天我一直在准备这个。照顾有机物比我想象的困难多了，每天都要进行补充水分之类的一系列工序。不过万幸的是我做到了，并且非常高兴地看到它们状态不错。”

记忆里的对话又跳出来了。

 

不一样的是，这次医生没说谢谢。他没法说了。 

漂移在墓碑旁坐下。光学镜前一片模糊，清洗液洒得到处都是。他没办法控制它们涌出来。

 

 

剑士把脸深埋在双手中。又过了一会儿，他开始啜泣。


End file.
